<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Lamento en Yoshiwara by CassiDennor</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28774539">Lamento en Yoshiwara</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/CassiDennor/pseuds/CassiDennor'>CassiDennor</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alpha Sakusa Kiyoomi, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, M/M, Omega Miya Atsumu, Omegaverse, au: omegaverse</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Español</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 06:29:10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,655</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28774539</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/CassiDennor/pseuds/CassiDennor</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>[Historia Corta- AUOmegaverse]</p><p>El antiguo Edo muere y resurge bajo la luz de la luna y de los faroles.<br/>No es más que otra noche. Atsumu lo sabe. Mira su espejo y la imagen que llega se siente lejana e inverosímil. Hay una belleza siniestra terminando su rostro. Atsumu toma su tiempo en aplicar maquillaje sobre sus mejillas y una línea carmesí sobre sus labios. La pintura resalta sus ojos y sus rasgos como un manto de lepra. Se siente enfermo y asqueroso. </p><p>"No es tu culpa", piensa.</p><p>O donde Atsumu es un omega vendido a la familia Sakusa. Y Kiyoomi se enamora sin entender por qué.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Miya Atsumu/Sakusa Kiyoomi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>31</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Lamento en Yoshiwara</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>}Los personajes le pertenecen a Haruichi Furudate, solo me enamoro de ellos y les quiebro el corazón.</p><p>¡Este fic es un obsequio para el intercambio navideño 2020!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Cuando corre, su risa resuena vibrante como un cántico de aves. Su hermano le sigue los talones a gran velocidad, sin lograr alcanzarlo. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Su madre les ha gritado que no corran, que sean niños buenos y civilizados, aunque ellos saben que en el fondo no lo son, o al menos no en el sentido que exigen los adultos. Las calles están llenas de autos y de peligros que podrían ser mortales, pero ellos son demasiado jóvenes y afortunados para saber sobre ello. No hay tiempo para meditar nada, y solo son ellos disfrutando la vida sin tener en cuenta que son solo niños. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Atsumu es el primero en detenerse. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Chocar</span>
  </em>
  <span>. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ese sería el verbo adecuado. Atsumu choca contra algo sólido: algo rígido que cae sobre él y se queja visiblemente dolorido. Hay algunos gritos de sorpresa pero Atsumu no reacciona a ellos. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>—Deberías ver por dónde vas —dice profundamente molesto.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—Tu deberías hacerlo, pequeño.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Atsumu siente su cuerpo tensarse. Intenta moverse, pero no es capaz de llevar a cabo sus mismas órdenes. La voz profunda lo arrolla y le hace olvidar que está en el suelo y que ha roto la mitad de las compras que llevaba. Ojos grandes y negros le devuelven la mirada. Atávico y ligeramente enfadado, el otro niño se levanta y le extiende una mano cubierta por guantes. Atsumu duda pero sujeta la mano amiga que busca ayudarlo. Musita un agradecimiento sin despegar sus ojos del muchacho. Hay algo en él que le quiebra por dentro, que entumece sus dedos y cosquillea en su vientre. No entiende qué es exactamente, simplemente no puede alejarse voluntariamente. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>—Tsumu, debemos irnos —musita Osamu, rompiendo el trance. Tira levemente de su manga y le obliga a adelantarse. Se inclina hacia el otro muchacho y da una inclinación respetuosa—. Gracias. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Atsumu es jalado de regreso a casa. Ojos negros se clavan en su espalda y no puede olvidar la sensación del aire siendo expulsado de sus pulmones y de no poder recordar el procedimiento adecuado para volver a llenarlos.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>La imagen del chico regresa esa noche. Son dedos delgados y pálidos que agitan su cabello. El cabello ondulado y negro se mueve con su figura y Atsumu se siente embelesado.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"Tú deberías hacerlo, pequeño"</span>
  </em>
  <span>, susurra y esta vez hay algo más en esa voz. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Atsumu hace lo que debe por olvidarlo. Es muy pequeño para entenderlo, es muy pequeño para que un niño se grabe a fuego en su cabeza como lo hace este. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tiene 11 años, y esa es la primera vez que ve a Sakusa Kiyoomi.</span>
</p>
<hr/><p>
  <span>Hay una brisa que sacude los pétalos que se han marchitado dentro de su pecho. Atsumu la siente con fuerza sacudiendo su cuerpo, enviando oleada tras oleada de estremecimientos y jadeos. Se siente jodidamente cansado y asqueroso, y a fin de cuentas, le gustaría dejarse caer sin pensar en nada más. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lo sabe antes de escuchar el primer derrumbe en las puertas del cielo. Lloverá. Posiblemente sea una tormenta. La huele en el aire, la siente en la violencia que alborota sus cabellos con sacudidas de tempestad. La tormenta se acerca, y solo puede sentirse perdido y ahogado, muerto y seco.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lentamente el día muere y una nueva noche nace cubriendo con un imponente manto de oscuridad a la ciudad de los pecados. El antiguo Edo muere y resurge bajo la luz de la luna y de los faroles. Atsumu habría reído la primera vez que pisó esa casona si no fuera porque estaba aterrado. Apenas tenía 14 años cuando su madre lo había dejado allí, y en vez de gracia solo se había sentido enfermo y casi no había podido oír las explicaciones que daban a su familia. Cuando Edo se erguía triunfante, ese era el distrito rojo, Yoshiwara. En la actualidad solo se mantenían pocos refugios como aquel. Estaría bien cuidado y alimentado. Y eso había sido todo.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>No es más que otra noche. Atsumu lo sabe. Mira su espejo y la imagen que llega se siente lejana e inverosímil. Hay una belleza siniestra terminando su rostro. Atsumu toma su tiempo en aplicar maquillaje sobre sus mejillas y una línea carmesí sobre sus labios. La pintura resalta sus ojos y sus rasgos como un manto de lepra. Se siente enfermo y asqueroso. Debe apartar la vista de las orbes doradas del muchacho que se refleja en el espejo. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No es mi culpa”, piensa. Se obliga a cegar sus ojos tras sus párpados pesados, </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Antes tenía esperanzas y sueños. Antes creía que llegaría el momento indicado, pero habían pasado tantas noches que supone que su destino no llegará más lejos.</span>
</p><p>
  <span><em>“No es mi culpa”</em>, se repite. Sabe que es cierto, sabe que no ha hecho nada para ser lo que es. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tampoco es de su familia. Debe obligarse a pensar en ello. Recuerda a su hermano gemelo y una punzada en el pecho le corta el rostro. Pensar en Osamu siempre lo lleva a lo mismo. <em>“No es culpa de Osamu”</em>, se obliga a pensar. Y la verdad, es que no es culpa de nadie. Nacer omega es solo una desgracia al azar. Su madre ha hecho lo que consideraba correcto, a fin de cuentas, no podría con alfa y un omega viviendo bajo el mismo techo, y ese sitio podría brindarle a su hijo la posibilidad de vivir una vida digna. <em>“No es culpa de mamá”</em>, intenta, pero por debajo están las acusaciones… ¿Por qué no me elegiste? ¿Por qué solo yo?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Atsumu sabe la respuesta. Se obliga a fijar nuevamente sus ojos en el espejo. El muchacho tiene una mirada de acero ahora, aunque Atsumu sabe que hay un peso muerto que le oprime el corazón. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Se permite contemplar su figura. Nunca fue su intención terminar así. Fuera la lluvia cae, empapando todo. Se permite pensar en tiempos mejores donde podía dudar. Entre todas esas personas, él es lluvia. Es la parte que nadie quiere encontrarse pero es adictivamente preciosa. Está mojado. Es tristeza. </span>
</p>
<hr/><p>
  <span>Kiyoomi Sakura daría literalmente una libra de su carne por librarse de aquella maldición. Considera que es una apuesta justa: el corte podría llevarlo a una muerte cargada de un libertinaje audaz. De una forma desquiciada y fugaz considera que sería una muestra de libertad mayor a la pensada: él mismo sería quien elegiría algo en su vida, aunque esa decisión lo llevaría a un destino mortal. Se arriesgaría.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A pesar del caos en su cabeza, lo único que puede hacer es arreglar su kimono con elegancia. El negro de la tela constrasta con su piel pálida, y realza sus ojos negros. Le han dicho que se ve precioso, pero preferiría no serlo. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Su padre va de negro también, pero en él las ropas se ven solemnes y le proporcionan un espectro siniestro.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>No cuando está haciendo aquello. No cuando su padre ha decidido que necesita contraer nupcias y lo ha arrastrado a los confines del país. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“En otro momento esto fue Yoshiwara”</span>
  </em>
  <span>, piensa. Edo se había alzado con fuerza, reclamando sus banderas firmes en el distrito rojo.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>La grandeza del imperio había caído, pero las piedras se mantenían erguidas en un pequeño espacio. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kiyoomi sabe que no hay ley que corte realmente la mugre de la sociedad y para su propia frustración sabe que él mismo determina una piedra angular de aquella pirámide. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Y debe casarse. No por amor, no por placer. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>No es que fuera una persona romántica. Pero esperaba que al menos ese aspecto de su vida no fuera altamente planeado por otros.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Siente el aire pesado y sopesa la posibilidad de que sus pulmones estén aspirando a fallar en la difícil tarea de no matarlo. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Deja escapar a los lobos que duermen en su garganta y no es un aullido lo que brama, sino un suspiro cansado.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—Supongo que estás ansioso —dice su padre con una soberbia nata—. Será tu primer Omega, después de todo. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>A Kiyoomi se le revuelve el estómago. No le gusta como suenan las palabras en la boca de su padre y menos como cosquillean en sus oídos. Le gustaría pedirle que se calle, que deje de ser tan desconsiderado. No dice nada. Se limita a asentir. Agradece no haber dejado su mascarilla facial en casa. Supone que es suerte. Aún así las palabras chocan en su cabeza sin límites ni fronteras. </span>
  <em>
    <span>“Primer Omega”. </span>
  </em>
  <span>Le duele la frase y desea que el mundo se parta y termine. No quiere un omega, no desea poseer como a un objeto a otra persona. No desea contraer matrimonio con un desconocido que llegó a su vida como una mercancía cara. Bajo eso está lo que implica el enumerativo: Primer omega, porque podrá tener cuantos desee.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hay algo en el lugar que le hace temblar los dedos, sintiendo sus manos entumecidas. Es de noche y la lluvia crea sombras terroríficas en el tejado. Los árboles se mueven salvajemente, y Kiyoomi sólo puede esperar que uno se quiebre y caiga sobre él.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dentro, sabe, una colección de maniquíes vivos esperan por él. Kiyoomi traga y entra.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>La construcción es antigua, toda maderas pulidas y cuidadas y ladrillos a la vista. Hay sofás elegantes esparcidos por doquier, cojines mullidos que claman su necesidad de que los usen, y flores por todas partes. Kiyoomi debe respirar por la boca. Hay un manto de fragancias impregnando el aire que le imposibilitan respirar con normalidad. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Los esperan una decena de omegas. Sakusa se queda sin aliento, sin poder siquiera apartar la vista. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Siente una alarma desconocida y la idea de hiperventilar le cosquillea en la cabeza y se obliga a sí mismo a recordar cómo evitar el pánico que vuelca su pecho.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—Elige, hijo —murmura su padre en su oído, y una oleada de náuseas lo atormenta—. Tomate tu tiempo. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>La figura de su padre desaparece y Kiyoomi se encuentra solo, varado en medio de una sala demasiado elegante, rodeado de rostros hermosos que esperan de él algo que jamás podrá darles. </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>